Who do you love
by Here go my dreams
Summary: Percy est dans le meme lycée qu'une jeune fille à la quelle il à l'air de tenir énormément. Que vas t-il ce passer quand Percy décide d'emmener Cette jeune fille à la colonie des sang mêlés...
1. Chapter 1

**Bon alors, salut tout le monde, j'ai voulu essayer quelque chose de nouveau alor des personnages qui n'existent pas dans le livre…J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Présentations

Percy's POV

« - Percy réveil toi tu va finir par être en retard mon grand !

- mmh ! J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

Je finis par m'extraire du confort de mon lit. Je m'étire et regarde l'heure : déjà 7h30. Plus qu'un quart d'heure pour me préparer je ne pensais pas avoir trainé autant. J'enfile rapidement le premier t-shirt qui me tombe sous la main ainsi qu'un jean noir et des converses de la même couleur. Je regarde par la fenêtre et vois un ciel bleu avec quelques nuages. Il n'a pas l'air de faire froid. Je prends ma veste en jean qui pend sur le dossier de ma chaise et descends quatre à quatre les escaliers.

« - Salut maman.

- Tu en mis du temps pour te lever. Tu devrais être un peu plus réactif Percy.

- Je sais, je suis désolé. Je me lèverais plus tôt la prochaine fois. C'est promit. »

Dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de prendre un de ses fameux pancakes bleus dont elle seule a le secret et qu'elle me prépare presque tous les matin et de le fourrer dans ma bouche.

« - … Je pensais pas que tu mettrais ce t-shirt pour aller au lycée.»

Un instant je la regarde interloqué, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parle. Puis je baisse les yeux et m'aperçoit que dans ma hâte j'ai enfiler un t-shirt orange flash avec pour inscription au centre « colonie des sang mêlés ». Le t-shirt que touts les campeurs ont et qui prouve, en quelques sorte, leur appartenance à la colonie des sang mêlés, la colonie ou tous les demi dieux se retrouvent pour apprendre à se battre et pour être en sécurité. Cette colonie était devenue comme ma deuxième maison, ou je me suis fais tellement d'amis et grâce à la quelle j'ai enfin trouvé ma place.

Je relève la tête et regarde ma mère. Mais je n'ai plus le temps d'aller me changer, et même si se que ma mère a dit est vrai, je pense que moi et mon t-shirt devrions être capable de survivre à une journée au lycée.

« - Temps pis, il est trop tard je dois y aller.

- Sois prudent Je t'aime Percy. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Je t'aime aussi maman…A toute à l'heure. Dis-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de sortir et de me diriger vers le lycée. »

« - Salut Percy sa va ?!

- Salut Princesse, je vais bien et toi ? dis-je en arrivant au niveau de la jeune fille blonde qui venait de m'adresser la parole.

- Sa va super. Dit-elle en souriant…Prêts pour la rencontre de samedi ?

- J'attends que ça !...Je dois te laisser, Mr. Flops va me massacrer si j'arrive en retard à son cours. »

Je me dirige rapidement vers la salle de maths, me préparent à endurer encore une heure avec Mr. Flops.

Le problème c'est que, pour une raison que j'ignore, ce prof a un truc contre moi et vous pouvez être sur que si il envoi quelqu'un au tableau se sera moi et que en plus i s'assurera de me donner un problème que, bien sur je serais incapable de résoudre, pour ensuite me traiter d'incapable et me mettre des heures de retenue.

Mais la rencontre de samedi me met de bonne humeur. Ce sera un tournant pour le club de natation et comme j'en suis le capitaine, je suis plutôt excité.

La sonnerie retentit me sortant de ma rêverie. Je secoues la tête et j'entre dans la classe en même temps que les autres élèves essayant de me faire discret.

L'heure de Maths est passée étonnamment vite et Mr. Flops m'a même laissé tranquille…merci les dieux.

Je me dirige vers mon prochain cours….Natation ! Enfin quelque chose d'agréable. Je vais me changer dans les vestiaires et, quand je ressors, le coach est entrain de faire l'appel. J'aperçois une jeuner fille aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux bleus azur qui s'approche vers moi.

« - Salut Percy…Je m'appelle Laura. Tu te rappel de moi ? Je suis une fille d'…

- D'Aphrodite oui je sais. Dis je en souriant. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Bah, en fait je ne sais pas vraiment nager tu vois, alors je me demandais si tu voudrais bien m'aider…

- …si tu veux. Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. »

Cette fille mentait. Pourquoi je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je suis presque sur que je la voyais souvent nager à la colonie. Et elle nageait plutôt bien.

Pendant une heure j'ai donc « appris » à Laura les mouvements de base. Une fois sur qu'elle se débrouillait correctement, je l'ai laissée seule et suis allé m'entrainer à proprement dis.

Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours, j'étais toujours dans l'eau. Je finis par en sortir et me dirige vers les vestiaires. Puis je me rends au réfectoire pour le déjeuner. Tous mes amis sont déjà assis à une table, sauf Alïa que je ne vois nul par. D'un seul coup, je sens quelqu'un me sauter dessus et me mettre les mains devant les yeux.

« - C'est qui ?! Dit une voix féminine douce et dans la quelle perçait une naïveté enfantine.

- Alïa ! Arrête de faire ça Princesse. Je te rappel que tu as 18 ans et que…

- 17

- Quoi ?

- J'ai 17ans pas 18.

- C'est pareil. De toute façons 17 ou 18 c'est toujours pas 5. Et c'est comme une enfant de 5ans que tu es entrain de te comporter. Dis-je exaspéré.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Pourquoi ?

- De me comporter comme ça.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Soupirais-je

- …

- Si tu n'étais pas comme ça tu ne serais pas toi. Dis-je en souriant doucement.

- Mmh.

- Tu mange avec nous ? demandais-je en lui tirant la main pour qu'elle soit non plus derrière mais devant moi. J'avais beau connaître Alïa depuis plusieurs années, ça ne faisais que deux semaine qu'elle était dans mon lycée et jusqu'à aujourd'hui nous avions toujours mangé tout les deux à l'écart. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de lui présenter mes amis.

- Si tu veux….On à Grec après ?

- Oui. Je me demande se que Bloom va nous faire étudier aujourd'hui. »

Nous arrivons enfin à nous faire servir et je l'entraine vers la table ou tous mes amis sont déjà entrain de manger. En me voyant approcher avec Alïa, ils relèvent la tête. Mis à part Alïa, tous ceux qui sont à cette table sont des amis que j'ai rencontrés à la colonie des sangs mêlés…Soit des demi-dieux. Il y a Trevis et Connor, Katie, Clarisse, Will...Grover qui n'est pas un demi dieu mais un satire et Rachelle qui n'est elle non plus pas un demi dieu mais le nouvel oracle d'Apollon.

Je présente Alïa à tous le monde mais, ensuite il y a un silence gêné.

« - D'accord…Et sinon Rachelle, aucune nouvelle Prophétie ? Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais dingue. Connor me donne un coup de coude.

- Mais enfin Percy qu'est ce qui te prend de parler de ce genre de truc alors que t'as amené une humaine à notre table….

- L'humaine comme tu dis elle n'est pas sourde tu sais….Fils d'Hermes. Réplique Alïa.

- Ho ! Je vous l'ai pas dis ? Alïa est au courant pour la Colonie, Cronos et le reste. »

Les autres me regardèrent puis regardèrent Alïa puis ils haussèrent les épaules et, rassurés reprirent la conversation la ou ils l'avaient laissée. Et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie nous interrompe, annonçant la reprise des cours. Nous nous levons tous. Alïa et moi allions nous diriger vers notre cours de grec quand Rachelle m'appela.

« - Au fait Percy ! Tu viens à la sortie demain hein ?

- Bien sur, pourquoi ?

- Juste pour être sure… Et toi ? dis elle en se tournant vers Alïa et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Aller viens ! Ca va être génial ! s'exclama Connor.

- Ouais ! C'est sur on va s'éclater ! Renchérit Trévis.

- On verra. »

Avec cela, nous nous dirigeâmes finalement vers la salle de Mme Bloom, la professeur de Grec ancien.

* * *

**Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

**Prochain chapitre : Cours de mythologie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 – Cours de Mythologie

Alïa et moi entrons dans la salle et allons nous installer à une table.

« - Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la mythologie, plus précisément les Dieux Grecs. »

Il y eu plusieurs soupirs exaspérés, mais pour la plus part, les élève avaient l'air plutôt contents à l'idée de travailler sur les Dieux de l'Olympe. J'échange un sourire avec Alïa, ce cours promet d'être intéressant.

« - Bon alors, pour commencer, quelqu'un saurait il me citer au moins l'un des 12 Olympiens ? »

Une main se leva.

« - Oui Zac,

- Il y a Zeus.

- Et qui est ce ?

- Bah c'est le roi des Dieux.

- Bien. Tu en connais d'autre ?

- Non.

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Au bout d'une minute entière, toujours aucune main ne c'était levée. Alors Alïa et moi décidâmes de répondre.

« - Percy ? Alïa ?

- Il y a d'abord Zeus comme l'a dit Zac. Zeus est le seigneur du ciel et le Dieu de la foudre. Il est aussi le Fils du Titan Cronos et le Roi des Dieux. Lui et ses deux Frères sont surnommés les Trois Grands. Dit Alïa

- Ensuite, il y a Poséidon, le frère de Zeus et l'un des Trois Grands. Il est le seigneur de la mer et le Dieu des tremblements de terre. Il est aussi le Père des chevaux.

- Hermès est le messager des dieux.

- Dionysos, Dieu du vin et des fêtes.

- Artémis, Déesse de la lune et de la Chasse, elle est aussi celle de la chasteté.

- Apollon est le frère jumeau d'Artémis, il est le Dieu du Soleil ainsi que celui des Arts et de la Musique.

- Déméter, Déesse de la Nature.

- Athéna, Déesse de la sagesse, de l'architecture et des stratégies.

- Ares est le Dieu de la Guerre.

- Aphrodite, Déesse de l'amour et de la Beauté.

- Héphaïstos, Dieu du feu et de la forge.

- …

- …

- Vas y dis le dernier. Murmurais-je à Alïa

- Nan, toi vas y c'est ton tour de parler.

- Je ne veux pas.

- C'est dommage parce que tu vas le faire quand même. Murmura Alïa en serrant les dents.

- Et bien, il en manque un, ou plutôt une, vous ne vous souvenez plus ? intervint Mme Bloom. Je soupir et me lance.

- Héra. Dis-je avec hargne et dégout. Sœur et Femme de Zeus, elle est la Déesse du Mariage et de la Famille. »

Tout le monde nous regardait choqués. Comme si c'était impossible de savoir ce genre de choses. Même Mme Bloom était impressionnée.

« - Et Hades, vous en faites quoi ?

- Hades ne fait pas parti des Olympiens. Il est le Frère de Zeus et de Poséidon et l'un des Trois Grands mais comme il règne sur les morts, il n'est presque jamais sur l'Olympe sauf pour certaines réunions importante comme celles qui ont lieux aux différents solstices…commençais je.

- Du coup comme il ne passe que très peu de temps sur l'Olympe, il n'est pas considéré comme un Olympien. Finis Alïa.

- Comment vous savez tout ça ? »

Je ne réponds rien. Que pourrai-je dire ? « Bah en fait vous voyez, les Dieux ce n'est pas que un mythe. C'est réel et l'un d'eux est mon père » ? Sérieusement ? Ils me prendraient pour un dingue. Et puis en plus on est sensé garder le secret de l'existence des Dieux. C'est pour ça que la Brume existe.

« - Percy et moi, on a toujours été fascinés par la mythologie, alors du coup on s'y connaît pas mal. Intervint Alïa.»

Ce qu'elle disait n'est pas vraiment faux, c'est même totalement vrai en ce qui la concerne. Je l'ai rencontrée un peu avant d'aller à la colonie et même après elle en savait toujours plus que moi malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas un sang mêlé.

Le cours ce poursuis et j'ai vraiment envie de contredire Mme Bloom lors ce qu'elle parle du moment où Zeus a jeté Héphaïstos du haut du Mont Olympe à sa naissance. Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est Héra qui, dégoutée de l'apparence de son fils à essayer de le tuer. Mais Alïa m'en empêche et m'explique que c'est bien Zeus qui est mentionné dans les mythes.

« Foutue Déesse ! Tu parle d'une protectrice de la famille. Moi je dirais plutôt la Déesse de l'hypocrisie et de la manipulation. Grommelais-je. »

Alïa étouffa un rire et le tonnerre gronda.

« - Quoi ?! Il y a un problème ? Demandais-je en levant la tête vers le ciel. »

A la fin du cours, nous nous séparons et nous rendons vers nos salles respectives.

Je me rends en Français, ma dernière heure avant la fin de la journée. Et demain il y aura le voyage pour fêter la fin de l'année.

J'ai toujours été intrigué par la langue française mais, pour moi qui suis dyslexique c'est vraiment compliquer d'apprendre une langue. Pourtant, depuis un peu plus de trois ans, je parle français couramment. Je me souviens du moment ou j'avais demander à Alïa de me l'apprendre. Elle est française ça n'était pas trop compliquer pour elle, même si il est claire que jouer les professeurs n'est définitivement pas quelque chose qu'elle apprécie.

Dès que la sonnerie raisonne je me lève, jette mon sac sur mon épaule et sors de la salle. Il faut absolument qu'Alïa vienne demain. Je veux m'en assurer. Je me dirige vers la salle dans la quelle se déroule son dernier cours puis je m'adosse au mur attendant tranquillement qu'elle sorte. Après lui avoir parlé et m'être assurer qu'elle a l'intention de venir demain je sors du lycée et rentre chez moi.

**Chapitre suivant – Le voyage**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 – Le voyage

J'entends mon réveil sonner et sors instantanément de mon lit. Je m'habits rapidement….en faisant toute fois attention à se que je mets : j'enfile un pantalon de sport et des baskets, ainsi qu'un t-shirt manche courte simple de la même couleur que la mer.

Je descends, prends un pancake, dépose un baisé sur la joue de ma mère puis fonce vers la porte.

« - Mais enfin Percy, ralentis ! Tu n'es pas en retard…

- Je sais, mais il y a quelqu'un que je veux aller voir avant d'aller au lycée…A ce soir. »

Sur ce, je sors de chez moi et me mets à courir. Une fois arrivé à destination, je m'arrête et reprends mon souffle. Puis, je regarde autour de moi, rien n'a changé. On se croirait dans une illusion, un rêve. J'ai du mal à croire un tel lieu puisse encore exister. D'accord, c'est éloigner de tout et personne ne connais cet endroit….mais tout de même.

Je me trouve dans une clairière plutôt grande, et on peut entendre le bruit assourdissant de l'eau qui tombe, trahissant la présence d'une cascade quelque part dans la forêt qui entour la clairière. Au fond de la clairière ce trouve une petite maison à l'allure de cabane. A quelques mètres de la maison, un cheval à la robe noire ébène broute paisiblement et un loup, qui semble plutôt jeune est allongé près de l'entrée de la maison.

Je finis par m'avancé et me dirige vers la maison. Lorsque j'arrive au niveau de la porte, l'étalon relève la tête et me fixe un moment avec méfiance avant de se détourner et de se remettre à brouter. Un deuxième loup, ou plutôt une louve, sort de la forêt et se dirige vers moi. Je me décide enfin à ouvrir la porte puis, je fais signe à la louve d'entrer avant de faire de même et de refermer délicatement la porte derrière moi.

« - Alïa ! » Je cherche la jeune fille du regard mais ne la trouve nul part.

« - Talga, tu sais ou elle est ? »Demandais-je en me tournant vers la louve.

L'animal gronda en signe d'assentiment puis se mit à trottiner à travers la pièce pour s'arrêter devant une porte. J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve dans une salle d'entrainement. J'aurais dus me douter que, même après un an, Alïa n'aurait pas changée…Toujours à s'entrainée. La preuve, elle est là, devant moi, un arc à la main, tirant des flèches à une vitesse quasi inhumaine, flèches qui bien entendus atteignent toujours le centre de la cible.

« - Tu ne te repose jamais ? Demandais-je en m'adossant au mur. Alïa fit volte face et un sourire à la fois malicieux et rieur étira lentement ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, mais je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi…Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ?

- Disons que je me méfie un peu et que j'aurais été vraiment déçu si tu n'étais pas venu au voyage.

- T'inquiètes, je ne vais pas te lâcher aussi facilement. »

Je souris et nous sortons ensemble de la salle d'entrainement.

« - Il va bientôt falloir qu'on y aille si on veut pas être en retard. » Dis Alïa. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil au sac que j'avais laissé près de la porte.

« - Ce sont tes affaires ? » Je hoche la tête. « Tu vas te changer ? Je t'attends dehors avec Gallifrey. »Dit elle. De nouveau je hoche la tête puis, je m'empare de mon sac avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour me changer.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'avais pris une douche et troqué mes affaires de sport pour des habits normaux. Je sors de la maison et, sans même la chercher autre part, je tourne la tête sur ma gauche, à l'endroit ou était le cheval lorsque je suis arrivé. Elle était la, entrain de caresser l'animal…Gallifrey.

A ma connaissance, à part Alïa, personne ne peut monter sur le dos de cet animal. A moins bien sur qu'Alïa ne lui demande de se laisser faire. Si je me rappel bien, elle et Gallifrey se connaissent depuis qu'Alïa a cinq ans. Ce n'était qu'un poulain de quelques jours à l'époque. Alïa s'est occupée de lui mais elle s'est toujours refusée à le dresser réellement…même si elle lui à appris quelques tours de dressage. Du coup Gallifrey a toujours vécu en liberté et Alïa est la seule en qui il ait confiance.

« - Cet endroit m'a vraiment manqué.dis je en m'approchant.

- Oui…Moi c'est surtout toi qui m'a manqué…J'en étais presque arrivée à croire que tu m'avais oubliée. Dit-elle en boudant. J'éclate de rire.

- Même si je le voulais Princesse, je suis pas sur que je serais capable de t'oublier.

- Sans doute que non…Pressé de revoir ta petite amie ?

- …Je…Annabeth n'est pas ma petite amie. M'exclamais-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Ouais, d'accord, je retire. Alors laisse-moi reformuler…Est-ce que tu es pressé de revoir celle que tu rêve d'appeler ta petite amie ?

- Je ne rêve pas de ça.

- Oui c'est ça, je vais te croire. Et moi, la tout de suite, j'ai pas du tout envie de te frapper. Répliqua sarcastiquement Alïa. Tu vas aussi me dire que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ?

- Je…Non, mais…

- Comme c'est mignon, tu trouves même plus tes mots. C'est moi qui te fais cet effet Persée? Non mais parce que si c'est ça, il faut me le dire tout de suite…

- Arrête de te moquer de moi Alïa ! Ce n'est pas drôle. M'écriais-je…De toute façons, je suis sur que ce n'est pas réciproque. Murmurais-je abattus. »

A ces mots, Alïa se figea et sa bouche s'ouvrit, sans produire aucun son.

« - Non mais c'est pas vrai, tu es aveugle ma parole !

- Non, juste réaliste. Annabeth tient à moi c'est vrai, et j'en suis conscient. Mais pour elle, je ne suis rien de plus que son meilleur ami.

- Mh…Je ne peux pas t'assurer que tu as tord parce que au final, tout ce que je sais d'Annabeth, c'est ce que tu m'en as dis et les souvenirs que tu m'as montrés, et que je ne l'ai encore jamais rencontrée, mais…je suis quand même persuadée que tu as tord…Il va falloir qu'on y aille… Tu crois qu'Orden peut venir ? Demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête vers le jeune loup qui était près de la maison et venait de se lever.

- C'est un loup Alïa.

- Et alors ? Répliqua-t-elle ne comprenant vraiment pas en quoi, cela était un problème. Je soupire avant de lui répondre.

- Il peut toujours nous suivre jusqu'au lycée, en restant caché…mais il ne pourra pas monter dans le bus et il me semble qu'il y a 2h de route alors…

- C'est pas grave ça. Je suis sur qu'il sera content de courir un peu…alors, si il se débrouille tout seul sans se faire remarquer, il peut ?

- Je…suppose que oui. »

A cette réponse, Alïa me sauta au cou et colla sa bouche à mon oreille pour murmurer un « merci » tout joyeux. Je soupire, il ne lui en faut vraiment pas beaucoup pour être heureuse. Je mets mes mains sur sa taille et l'attire un peu plus vers moi, lui rendant son étreinte.

Nous restons quelques minutes ainsi puis, à contre cœur, je m'écarte et lui saisis le poignet pour l'entrainer vers le chemin qui nous ramènera à la civilisation. Orden ayant comprit ce qu'Alïa attendait de lui s'en alla en trottinant.

Pendant que nous marchons pour nous rendre au lycée, ou les bus étaient, je réfléchis aux paroles d'Alïa. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit vrai.

Au bout de près de trois quart d'heure de marche, nous arrivons enfin sur le parking du lycée ou les bus devraient arrivés.

Une fois dans le bus, j'entraine Alïa avec moi et nous nous installons avec les autres. Alïa s'endort rapidement. Après un peu plus de deux heures de trajet, il est un peu plus de dix heures et nous sommes enfin arrivés à destination. Alïa est toujours endormit et a la tête sur mon épaule, se qui a l'aire de perturber Connor et les autres, mais ils ne disent rien alors je fais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué… Enfin, en y réfléchissant c'est surtout le fait que cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde qui a l'air de les perturber, même si je serais bien incapable de dire pourquoi.

Je secoue doucement Alïa en murmurant son prénom. Elle se redresse en grognant et nous sortons tous du bus.

Pendant deux heures nous discutons entre nous, parlant de tout et de rien, racontant des blagues. Puis nous allons nous installer pour pique-niquer. Après avoir mangé, Alïa se lève, regarde autour d'elle puis fronce les sourcils. Elle porta deux doigts à sa bouche et émit un long sifflement. Au bout d'une minute d'attente, Orden sort de la forêt et se dirige joyeusement vers elle, jetant toute fois des regards méfiants aux autres personnes présentes.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Alïa mettre un genou à terre pour pouvoir enfouir son visage dans la fourrure du jeune loup. Il assez impressionnant de voir Alïa s'agenouiller, volontairement, devant un animal quand on sait qu'elle préférerait presque mourir que de s'agenouiller devant un autre être humain…ou devant un Dieu.

Au bout du cinq bonnes minutes, elle se redressa et, sans se soucier des expressions choquées de ceux qui l'observaient, elle tourna la tête et fixa le bord de la falaise qui se trouvait à une centaines de mètres d'elle, comme si elle réfléchissait. Puis elle se retourna vers moi, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres et une lueur malicieuse pétillant dans son regard.

« - Tu joues ? »Me demande-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoins de lui demander se qu'elle veut dire, je le sais déjà. Et pour être déjà venu ici, je sais aussi que l'eau se trouve à une dizaine de mètres en contrebas de la falaise. Je soupire, puis hoche la tête. Je me lève, enlève mon t-shirt et mes converses noires. Alïa fait de même, de sorte qu'elle n'a plus que son soutien gorge. Sur son épaule et une partie de son bras, on pouvait voir un tatouage en forme d'ailes qui s'étalait sur sa clavicule. Je lui souris parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher en la voyant agir de manière aussi insouciante. Elle ne se rend même pas compte que pour la plupart des gens, agir ainsi est impensable et que, autour d'elle, nos camarade la regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Mais il y a aussi une partie de moi qui boue de fureur, pas contre elle mais contre les garçons qui en profitent pour se rincer l'œil.

« - Personne d'autre ne veut jouer ?

- A quoi ? demande Connor

- Le premier arrivé de l'autre coté du lac.

- …Attends…Tu veux dire que vous allez sauter de la falaise ?!

- Bien sur que oui, pourquoi ? Connor ne lui répond pas, se contentant de la fixé comme si elle avait deux têtes.

- Personne ? bon bah temps pis. Prêt Percy ?

- Ouais,…à 3 ?

- OK.

- 1, 2, 3 ! » Nous commençons à courir et sautons en même temps. Alïa s'amuse à faire un double salto avant d'atterrir dans l'eau. Une fois dans l'eau, je remonte à la surface et commence à nager en crawl. Alïa ne remonte pas mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Je sais qu'elle peut retenir sa respiration longtemps et qu'elle préfère nager en profondeur. Elle remonte à la surface à l'autre bout du lac, avant moi. Si je ne suis pas étonner de sa performance, nos camarades, eux, sont totalement sidérés. Elle se retourne vers moi, un sourire d'enfant jouant sur ses lèvres puis, elle éclate de rire. Une fois calmée, elle se hisse hors de l'eau et attend que je fasse de même.

- « - Et maintenant qu'on est trempés, et qu'on n'a pas de vêtement de rechange, tu peux me dire se qu'on fait ? » Lui demandais-je. Etant le fils de Poséidon, je pourrais me séché en un claquement de doigt mais nous ne sommes pas seuls. Alïa me regarde et passe une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, qui ne sont pas beaucoup plus longs que les mien. Au bout d'un moment, son visage s'éclaire et elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais au même moment et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, une voix nous interpelle.

« - Dites moi jeune fille, comment ce fait il que je ne vous connaisse pas ? C'est mon coach de natation.

- Uh ? Eh, et bah peut être bien parce que vous n'êtes pas mon prof.

- Et pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas en natation ?

- Parce que je n'aime pas ça.

- Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Tu te moques de moi ? Tu t'es jetée dans l'eau et as battu de vitesse le capitaine de l'équipe de natation…Et tu n'aimes pas l'eau ?!

- Je n'ai jamais dis que je n'aimais pas l'eau. J'ai dis que je n'aimais pas la natation, c'est différent…J'adore l'eau…Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je déteste autant la natation.

- Je ne comprends pas ton raisonnement.

- C'est pourtant simple, je déteste qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire en règle général, mais je le supporte encore moins quand c'est dans le cadre de quelque chose que j'aime et que je fais pour m'amuser…En plus je ne vous serais pas très utile je ne sais pas nager le crawl…Bah voilà c'est malin, je ne sais même plus ce que je voulais dire à Percy maintenant ! Bon tant pis. »

Elle haussa les épaules et, sans laisser au coach le temps de répliquer, se dirigea vers son sac qu'elle ramassa pour ensuite aller s'asseoir contre un arbre. Elle sortit un livre et se mit à lire tranquillement, Orden allongé à coté d'elle.

« - Hey Perce …Je rêve ou elle t'a…battu ? » Demande Grover.

Nous nous étions assis en cercle à quelques mètre d'Alïa et avions recommencé à discuter.

« - Oui.

- Comment elle a fait ? Je veux dire, tu es un fils de Poséidon, t'es imbattable dans l'eau normalement. Enchaine Katie.

- Sauf contre elle…Vous ne la connaissez pas…Mais je suis sur que vous comprendrez bientôt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Mouais. Et sinon, je croyais que tu craquais pour Annabeth, t'as changé d'avis ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! Dis-je en sentant mes joues me bruler.

- Bah cette fille et toi, vous avez l'air plutôt proche…Et tu as l'air de vraiment tenir à elle.

- Oui je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Dis-je dans un murmure en tournant la tête pour observer Alïa.

- Donc tu es amoureux d'elle.

- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Bien sur que non !

- Oui c'est ça, on y croit tous. Aller mec, avoue.

- Mais puisque je te dis que non. Alïa est ma… »

Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, les professeurs nous rappellent pour que nous retournions vers les bus. Je me lève et attends patiemment qu'Alïa remballe c'est affaires, laissant les autres partir devant.

Pendant le retour, Alïa et moi nous mettons cote à cote.

**Prochain chapitre : Retour à la maison **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon, alors, avant de commencer j'aimerais m'excuser pour cette attenante. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de mettre autant de temps, mais je tape vraiment lentement et j'avais beaucoup d'autres choses à faire à cause de la rentrée. Quoi qu'il en soit, voila le quatrième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Retour à la maison

Le lendemain du voyage, Samedi.

« - Bip, bip, bip…

- Mh, ça va, je me lève »Marmonnais je en assenant ma main sur le réveil pour l'arrêter. Je reste quelques minutes, dans mon lit, à moitié endormis, avant de trouver le courage de me lever. Après tout, aujourd'hui, il n'y a que des choses bien qui devraient arrivée….normalement. Il y a la rencontre de natation et puis après c'est les vacances et je retourne au camp, je vais enfin revoir Annabeth, elle me manque tellement…Je secoue la tête, enfile un survêtement et mets mes affaires de piscine ainsi que des vêtements de rechange dans mon sac avant de le balancer sur mon épaule. Puis, je descends et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je m'assoie et prends le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Une fois rassasié et après avoir dis au revoir à ma mère, je sors de chez moi, m'arrête un instant pour respirer l'air frai du matin puis, comme la veille, je me dirige en courant vers l'extérieur de la ville pour me rendre chez Alïa.

Une fois là bas, j'entre dans la maison et m'installe dans le canapé du salon. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle m'a entendue entrer. Je jette un coup d'œil à la télé. Elle est allumée mais je ne connais pas la série.

« - Tu regardes quoi ? Criais-je.

- Torchwood. Dit-elle en entrant dans le salon tout en boutonnant la chemise qu'elle venait manifestement tout juste d'enfiler.

- T'es venus en courant ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Oui.

- T'es pressé de revoir Annabeth hein ? »

Je la regarde et hoche la tête. Ses yeux brillent d'amusement.

« - C'est pas drôle tu sais. J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi. Tu ferais quoi si on te séparait de la personne que tu aimes pendant plusieurs mois ?

- Haha ! Donc t'avoue t'ai amoureux d'elle ?

- Je…

- Et pour ton infos, juste au cas où tu le saurais pas, je ne t'ai pas vu pendant une année entière donc je sais très bien ce que ça fait, d'être séparer de quelqu'un qu'on aime….Persée. »

Après cette réplique, Alïa changea de sujet et nous continuâmes à discuter tout en regardant la télé, et ce pendant près de deux heures, avant de nous lever et de nous décider à retourner vers la civilisation.

* * *

Alïa me sert dans ses bras et me murmure un « bonne chance ». Je lui rends son étreinte de bon cœur avant de finalement m'écarter d'elle pour la laisser aller s'installer dans les gradins. Quand à moi je me dirige vers les vestiaires et me change rapidement.

« - Et le vainqueur est…Percy Jackson de l'équipe de natation du lycée de Goode ! »

Je souris en entendant l'annonce de ma victoire, suivie d'applaudissements et des compliments et cris de joie des autres membres de mon équipe.

J'aperçois la fille d'Aphrodite, qui m'avait demandé de l'aide pour « apprendre » à nager, et plusieurs autres filles s'avancer vers moi pour me féliciter. Je les remercie puis, m'esquive pour aller me changer.

Quand je ressors du vestiaire, Rachelle est là.

« - Salut Rachelle, sa va ?

- Oui merci…Percy t'as été génial ! Dit-elle avant de prendre dans ses bras et de se serrer contre moi.

- Eh, je….Rachelle, tu vas bien ?

- Ca vas très bien,…dis, je me disais….ça te dirais qu'on aille boire un verre ? Histoire de fêter ta victoire. Dit-elle d'une voix étrange.

- Bah si tu veux… Je vais chercher les autres et après on…

- Non !...je…Je voulais dire, rien que toi et moi, tu vois…

- Oh ! m'exclamais-je. D'un seul coup tout devenait clair. Et son comportement étrange s'explique enfin alors que je comprends ce qu'elle veut.

- Rachelle, je suis désolé, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, crois moi. Seulement c'est plus comme une amie ou une sœur qu'autre chose. Et puis je suis déjà amoureux d'… »

Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, je sens un poids atterrir sur mon dos. Sans même réfléchir et par réflexe, j'amène mes mains de chaque coté de ma taille pour tenir les jambes qui étaient, de manière tout à fait inconnue bien sur, apparues avec le poids dans mon dos. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Alïa descends finalement de mon dos, met un bras autour de mes épaules puis, passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour les secouer, avant de dire :

« - T'as été trop génial Persée !

- Alïa…soupirais-je.

- Bah quoi ?...Au fait, c'est les vacances maintenant, alors tu vas enfin me montrer le camp et me présenter Annabeth ? C'est vrai quoi, tu t'invite chez moi presque tout les matins depuis que je me suis installer a New York, soit près de deux mois et moi j'ai jamais vu ta chère colonie. Dit-elle boudeuse.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça Princesse. De toute façon, que tu le veille ou non, j'avais l'intention de te la montrer, la colonie.

- Yes !...Salut Rachelle ! Dis, puisque tu es l'oracle, tu va là bas aussi non ?

- Oui ! Dit Rachelle énervée.

- Tu es en colère ? Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de moi ? Demanda Alïa confuse.

- Oui ! Explosa Rachelle avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ? Demande Alïa en se tournant vers moi.

- Rien, tu es juste arrivée au mauvais moment.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Rachelle venais en quelques sorte de me demander de sortir avec elle, et j'ai dis non et…t'es arrivée.

- Oh !...Bah ce n'est pas ma faute alors. C'est Annabeth qui l'empêche d'avoir ce qu'elle veut, pas moi…

- …Dit-elle avec un air malicieux et moqueur que je n'aime pas du tout. Répliquais-je. »

Pour toute réponse, Alïa tire langue puis, me saisit le poignet pour m'entrainer en courant vers la sortie, tout en riant comme une gamine.

* * *

Nous étions assis par terre au bord du lac, près de la cascade, chez Alïa et discutions tranquillement. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par me décider à lui parler de ce qui me préoccupait.

« - Princesse ?

- Quoi ?

- Sa te vas si je vais à la colo tout seul dans une heure, et que je viens te chercher que demain ?

- Bien sur, c'est logique que tu préfère être seul le premier jour, pour les retrouvailles. Ce sont tes amis pas les miens...Mais j'ai une condition. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Tout ce que tu veux. Dis-je sans réfléchir.

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses, c'est dangereux. Mais heureusement pour toi, ce que je veux n'a rien de méchant. Je veux juste que tu me promettes de me présenter Annabeth et aussi que tu vas arrêter de tourner autour du pot et lui demander de sortir avec toi.

- Pour la première partie, y a pas de problème. Pour la deuxième…on verra. »

* * *

J'arrive enfin au sommet de la colline. Je m'appuis contre le pin de Thalia et inspire profondément puis, je fixe mon regard sur le bungalow qui surplombe le lac…le bungalow de Poséidon. Peut être que Tyson sera là cet été. J'aimerai vraiment lui présenter Alïa.

Puis, je laisse mon regard dériver pour m'arrêter sur le bungalow 6, celui d'Athéna…celui d'Annabeth.

Je me décide enfin à bouger, vais déposer mes affaire dans mon bungalow puis, prend allègrement le chemin de la grande maison pour aller saluer Chiron. Quand j'arrive sur le porche, la porte est grande ouverte et, dans son embrasure, me tournant le dos, se trouvait une jeune fille blonde.

Je souris et, sans prevenir, je mets mes mains autour de sa taille et l'attire vers moi, de sorte que son dos soit collé à mon torse.

« - Salut Puit de Sagesse. Dis-je en éclatant de rire.

- Percy ! »

Annabeth se retourna dans mes bras et son visage s'éclaira. Elle avait l'air heureuse…Et elle m'avait tellement manqué, s'en était douloureux. Tout en elle m'avait manqué. Mais j'eus le souffle coupé en la regardant dans les yeux. J'avais presque oublié à quel point ils sont magnifiques, d'un gris orage si profond qu'on pourrait s'y perdre.

« - Percy tu vas bien ? Me demande doucement Annabeth.

- Oui, bien sur. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point tu m'as manqué Annabeth. Dis-je en souriant et en l'attirant une nouvelle fois contre moi.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Cervelle d'Algue.

- …Donnes moi juste deux minutes d'accord ? Je dois aller dire bonjour à Chiron. »

Une fois sortis de la grande maison, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'arène d'entrainement et, dédaignant les armes disposées à l'entrée pour les combattants, nous nous installâmes dans les gradins, commençant à discuter de ce qui nous est respectivement arrivé durant l'année scolaire.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

« - J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur de nouveaux designs pour l'Olympe et puis, l'école d'architecture ou je suis inscrite est vraiment géniale ! J'apprends plein de trucs…Et toi ? Tu as fais quoi ? Demandais-je

- J'ai remporté toutes mes rencontres de natation…

- Sérieusement Percy ! Tu passe en supérieur ou ils veulent te faire redoubler ?

- Bah je ne suis pas bon dans les matières en général mais comme j'ai que des A en natation et en Grec et aussi des bonnes notes en Français, parce que même si je fais des fautes à l'écris à cause de ma dyslexie je métrise largement l'oral, donc ils me font passer.

- Français ?

- Ouais, Alïa m'a…disons qu'elle m'a donné des cours particuliers. Sourit-il. »

Je le regarde attentivement et me rends compte qu'il est encore plus musclé que dans mes souvenirs. Ses cheveux noirs de geai sont tout ébouriffés comme à leur habitude. Quand à ses yeux…J'avais presque oublié à quel point ils étaient magnifiques. On aurait presque envie de s'y noyer.

Je souris à mon tour en voyant son expression et la joie qui se lit dans ses yeux. Puis, je me rends compte de ce qu'il vient de dire et fronce les sourcils.

« - Alïa ? Qui est-ce ? Une nouvelle sang mêlée ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu si ? Non ce n'est pas une Sang mêlée et non tu ne l'as jamais vu. Mais elle est brillante Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse me faire apprendre une langue étrangère, surtout pas une aussi compliquée que le Français et encore moins en si peu de temps…A mon avis tu vas l'adorer. D'ailleurs, on verra bien, je vais la chercher demain pour lui montrer la colonie.

- Mais tu as dis qu'elle était…humaine. Dis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de garder une voix posée.

- Oui mais j'ai promis que lui ferais visiter le camp et puis en plus, elle aimerait te rencontrer…Au fait, je n'ai pas pus te le donner en temps voulu comme on ne s'est pas vu de l'année et je sais que du coup c'est en retard mais…mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit. Alors…Bon anniversaire. »

Et avec cela, il fourra sa main dans sa poche et en sortie une boite de nacre qu'il me tendit. Je le regarde puis, prends délicatement l'objet. Je l'ouvre, à l'intérieur se trouve une chaine d'argent avec un pendentif en forme de chouette fait d'or et d'argent.

« - Percy ! C'est magnifique ! Merci. » Dis-je en me jetant à son cou.

« - Avec plaisir. » Répond-il en riant et en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Je finis par m'écarter de lui puis, lui tends le pendentif et soulève mes cheveux pour qu'il me l'attache autour du cou.

« - Merci Percy. » Dis-je en déposant un baisé sur sa joue et en rougissant un peu. Puis, je lève les yeux vers le ciel et écarquille les yeux.

Je me lève et prends la main de Percy pour l'entrainer en courant hors de l'arène et vers le pavillon réfectoire.

Tout le monde est déjà installé quand nous entrons. Je lâche la main de Percy.

« - On se voit au feu de camp » Murmurais-je avant d'aller m'installer avec mes frères et sœurs à la table d'Athéna.

« - Alors Annabeth, contente d'avoir retrouvée Percy ? Rigola mon frère, Malcom.

- La ferme Malcom. »

Après le feu de camp, je retourne à mon bungalow et m'affale sur mon lit, tout en repensant aux paroles de Percy. Quand il a parlé de cette fille, Alïa, la façon dont il parlait d'elle, c'était…douloureux. Il avait l'air de tenir énormément à elle…il avait l'air de…l'aimer.

A cette pensée, je ferme les yeux et sens mes mains se crisper.

Ces pensées m'étant très désagréable, je tente, sans succès, de les chasser. Et au bout de peut être deux heures, je parviens enfin à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Bon alors voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Le prochain chapitre devrait s'appeler « Rencontres Explosives », à moins d'un changement, et ne sera pas publié avant la semaine prochaine minimum, compte tenu, du retour des cours.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 – Rencontres explosives, 1ère partie

Percy's POV

Je me réveille dans mon bungalow, le soleil est déjà levé et depuis un certain temps manifestement. Je me redresse et m'assois au bord de mon lit inspirant un grand coup pour laisser l'air iodé, qui flotte dans la cabine, pénétrer dans mes poumons.

Je m'habille puis, me dirige vers le pavillon réfectoire pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Une fois rassasié, je décide de repasser par mon bungalow pour y prendre ma veste avant d'aller chercher Alïa.

J'allais sortir lorsque je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec Annabeth.

« - Percy, je voulais te…tu t'en vas ?

- Ouais, mais t'inquiètes pas j'en ai que pour quelques heures, juste le temps d'aller chercher Alïa… »

Son visage se crispa et une lueur de quelque chose ressemblant à de la tristesse traversa ses yeux. Pourtant, si c'était bien de la tristesse, alors je ne parvenais pas en déterminer la cause.

« - Annabeth ? Ça ne va pas ? Demandais je inquiet.

- Si, si ça va très bien. Vas donc chercher ta petite amie, tu as raison, je suis impatiente de la rencontrer ! »

Avant que je puisse lui répondre, elle tourne les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Je laisse échapper un soupir puis, tout en repensant à Annabeth et en essayant de comprendre son comportement plus qu'étrange, je me rends chez Alïa.

Lorsque je franchis ce que je considère être une frontière entre le monde réel et le territoire d'Alïa, un faucon vient se percher sur mon épaule. Sans y prêter attention, je me dirige vers la forêt. Une fois arrivé au niveau de la cascade, je cherche Alïa du regard.

« - C'est moi que tu cherches Perce ? »

En entendant cela, je me retourne vivement…pour trouver Alïa à a peine quelques centimètres de moi.

« - Salut Princesse, moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Dis-je, avec un ton sarcastique.

- Désolée. Je suis ravie de te voir Persée….Chess ? Quesque tu fais là ? »

L'oiseau fixa son regard sur elle puis, s'envola de mon épaule pour aller se poser doucement sur la sienne.

« - On y va ?

- Quand tu veux… Talga et Chess peuvent venir ?

- Sans problèmes. Aller viens. »

De retour au camp, je lui fais rapidement faire un tour des bungalows puis, nous passons devant l'atelier de tir à l'arc. Je m'arrête et me tourne vers Alïa, sachant pertinemment qu'elle voudra tirer. Quand je croise son regard, ses yeux sont pétillants d'anticipation.

« - Tu veux en faire je suppose ? » Elle hoche la tête vigoureusement.

« - Très bien, je te laisse commencer toute seule, je dois aller chercher un truc dans mon bungalow… et puis de toute façons c'est pas comme si je pouvais t'aider dans ce domaine. »

Alïa's POV

« - Très bien, je te laisse commencer toute seule, je dois aller chercher un truc dans mon bungalow… et puis de toute façons c'est pas comme si je pouvais t'aider dans ce domaine. »

Je regarde Percy partir puis, me retourne vers le champ de tir, il n'y a personne…tant mieux. Au moins comme ça, je ferais comme je veux.

Je ferme les yeux et un arc d'eau se matérialise dans ma main tandis qu'un carquois remplis de flèches, de la même matière, apparaît dans mon dos. Puis, une fois stabilisés, l'arc, le carquois et les flèches se transforment rapidement en glace de façon à être solide.

Je sors une flèche du carquois, l'encoche et redresse mon arc. Mais, avant que je ne puisse tirer, je perçois des pas furtifs derrière moi. Sans abaisser mon arme, je fais volte-face. A une trentaine de mètres de moi se trouve un garçon avec un arc en bandoulière. Il avait manifestement l'intention de s'entrainer. Pourtant, alors que je le regarde, il se fige et une expression de choque total s'installe sur son visage. Alors, je tourne la tête et regarde dans la même direction que lui…Et j'écarquille les yeux. Là, à a peine 2 mètre de moi, une créature gigantesque et hideuse me regarde comme si j'étais de la nourriture…ce que je suis sans doute à ses yeux. La créature se ramassa sur elle-même, prête à bondir sur moi. Sans même réfléchir, car s'aurait été une perte de temps, je relâche ma flèche, qui va se ficher entre les deux yeux du monstre. Du coin de l'œil, je vois le garçon secouer la tête et sortir de sa torpeur, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger au pas de cours vers un grands bâtiment bleu…sans doute pour prévenir quelqu'un.

Lorsque je reporte mon attention sur la créature, elle est toujours entrain de se désintégrer. Puis, d'autres créatures apparaissent, certaines commençant par gronder et tourner autour de moi et d'autres bondissant directement sur moi.

J'encoche une deuxième flèche, puis une troisième et une quatrième. Je répète cette action inlassablement jusqu'à ce que, après une trentaine de secondes, j'abaisse mon arc pour observer les vingt monstres, affalés sur le sol avec chacun une flèche en plein milieu du crane ou en travers de la gorge, baignant dans une mare de sang.

Je finis par décrocher mon regard de ce bain de sang et scanne mon environnement à la recherche d'autres ennemis mais la seule chose que je vois ce sont les campeurs et un homme cheval qui ont tous une expression choquée sur le visage. Je fronce les sourcils. Le fait que seul des monstres mythologique m'aient attaqué me parait vraiment étrange pourtant, aucun démon ne semble être dans les parages.

Je finis par me résigner et ferme les yeux intimant mentalement à mon arc et mon carquois de retourner à l'état liquide puis, l'eau vint entourer mon poignet avant de se solidifier de nouveau.

Quand je me tourne vers le centaure, il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais, avant qu'il ne puisse émettre ne serait-ce qu'un mot, je sens deux paires de mains m'attraper par les épaules et une voix sadique résonne dans mon dos.

« - Eh bien, tu n'es pas très prudente aujourd'hui ma chère. Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant tu vas être une gentille fille venir avec nous sans causer de problèmes. »

Je me fige et sens la rage monter progressivement en moi. Mes mains se crispent et avant de parler, je m'oblige à inspirer profondément pour ne pas crier et pour empêcher ma voix de trembler.

« - Vas te faire foutre ! »

Et avec ça, je lui enfonce brutalement mon coude dans le thorax de l'un de mes geôliers puis, me retourne pour donner un coup de genoux bien placé au deuxième. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, je recule de deux pas et ferme les yeux. Sentant un poids supplémentaire se matérialiser au niveau de ma taille, je rouvre les yeux et, avec un sourire en coin, dégaine l'épée qui vient d'apparaitre à mon côté.

Des ombres rouges et noires apparaissent alors pour se solidifiées et révéler une bonne centaine de démons. Puis, le celui qui avait parlé, Ilhash, s'avance vers moi.

« - Si je ne peux pas t'avoir Alïa, alors personne ne t'auras !...Tuez la ! »

A ces mots, les démons commencèrent à avancer vers moi.

« Le premier qui essaie de poser ses mains sur moi je l'égorge. Et pour tous les autres, égorgés ou pas, vous mourrez. »Dis-je, ma voix froide comme du venin.

Manque de chance, mon avertissement ne semble pas les perturber et ils se jettent sur moi.

« - J'avais prévenu. » Dis-je dans un grondement avant de brandir ma lame et de la passer en travers de la gorge de l'adversaire le plus proche de moi puis, je commence à me frayer un chemin parmi les démons, tranchant des bras, des jambes et embrochant ceux que je pouvais. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, tous mes adversaires sont à terre mais, avant que ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Ilhash dégaine à son tour son épée et commence à m'attaquer. Regagnant mes sens, je bouge ma lame et le part au dernier moment. Nous ferraillâmes ainsi pendant près de 20 minutes, attaquant, parant, feintant…Juste quand je commence à être fatiguée par ce manège, j'aperçois une faille dans la défense d'Ilhash et, avant qu'il ne puisse y remédier, je lui transperce le ventre. Je retire mon épée, maintenant ensanglantée, avant que mon adversaire ne se laisse tomber à terre en se tenant le ventre à deux mains, tentant tant bien que mal de maitriser l'hémorragie due à sa blessure.

Tout en gardant un œil sur lui, je recule de quelques pas et plis en deux, essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

« - On se reverra Alïa…Si tu es toujours vivante avant la fin de la journée. » Avec ces mots, Ilhash se plia de douleur et toussa, crachant par la même occasion un peu de sang. Puis, une fumée rougeâtre l'entoura et, lorsqu'elle se dissipa, le démon avait disparu.

Puis, alors que j'essaie de comprendre le sens des dernières paroles de mon ennemi, je relève la tête…et je comprends. Devant moi, de nouveaux démons étaient apparu. Le seul problème c'est que cette fois, ils étaient près de cinq cents et que je n'avais pas du tout eu le temps de récupérer de mon combat avec Ilhash. Puis, je me rendis compte que l'espace ou nous étions, les démons et moi-même, était entouré d'une sorte de champ de force…raison pour laquelle aucun des demis dieux et autres n'étaient intervenu.

Mais le fait est que, si j'ai été capable de la première armée de démons ainsi qu'Ilhash, je sais pertinemment que je n'aurais pas assez de force pour venir à bout de cette armée la…ou tout du moins pas toute seule.

Alors, tout en gardant ma main gauche crispée sur la garde de mon épée, je porte la droite à mes lèvres et je siffle. Sans quitter mes futurs adversaires du regard, j'observe du coin de l'œil Talga sortir de la forêt à une centaine de mètres. La jeune louve franchit la barrière invisible sans aucun problème. Puis, je cris de toute mes force, pas parce que j'ai peur mais plutôt pour me faire entendre.

« - Persée ! Ramènes toi !

- Je suis là Princesse. Pas besoins de hurler, je ne suis pas sourd.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pendant quarante minutes ?!

- …

- Laisses tomber. Est-ce que tu peux franchir le champ de force ?

- Quel champ de…Boum…ah, celui-là. »

Je regarde Percy observer et analyser l'endroit où nous sommes. Puis, il finit par aviser un arbre qu'il escalade agilement. Une fois à une certaine hauteur, il se laisse tomber de l'arbre, atterrissant souplement à l'intérieur de « l'arène » improvisée, à un mètre de moi. Apercevant finalement les démons et comprenant le problème, il sortit Reptide de sa poche et la dégaina puis, vint se placer à côté de moi avant de se mettre en garde. Percy me regarda et, dans un accord silencieux, nous hochons tous deux la tête avant de nous élancer vers nos ennemis, Talga avec nous.

Au bout d'un moment, je rengaine mon épée et fais réapparaitre mon arc et mon carquois. Mais, avant que je ne puisse encocher une flèche, une énorme créature noire, un chien des enfers d'après ce que Percy m'avait dit, se jette sur moi. Surprise je recule d'un pas, trébuche et, par réflexe, je tends la main devant moi, projetant violemment l'animal contre le champ de force. Mes bras étaient entourés de filaments d'eau qui remuaient, comme des serpents. Puis, deux sphères d'eau se formèrent de chaque côté de la créature puis convergèrent vers elle pour l'englober dans une prison d'eau. Une fois ce problème réglé, je me relève, ramasse mon arc et ré encoche ma flèche pour la tirer dans la nuque d'un monstre qui s'apprêtait à attaquer Percy par derrière.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous nos adversaires étaient à terre et leurs corps étaient entrain de se désintégrer nous permettant, à Percy et à moi, de reprendre notre souffle. Puis Percy vint vers moi et pris mon menton dans sa main, m'obligeant à lever la tête, pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas blessée.

« - Tes yeux ont viré au vert, tu es énervée Princesse ? me demanda Percy, une pointe d'amusement et d'ironie dans la voix.

- Nan tu crois ? murmurais-je sans desserrer les dents »

A ma réponse, Percy éclata de rire puis m'attira vers lui pour me sérer dans ses bras, soulager que la bataille soit enfin terminée. Il déposa doucement un baisé sur mes cheveux.

« - Tu m'as vraiment foutu la trouille tu sais, Princesse.

- Désolée. Murmurais-je lui rendant son étreinte et enfouissant mon visage au creux de son cou. »

Un dernier démon apparait derrière Percy et je lui jette un regard noir qui signifie basiquement « approche et tu es mort ». Malheureusement, il n'a pas du saisir parce qu'il s'avance quand même. Etant dans les bras de Percy, n'ayant aucune envie de bouger et m'étant tout à fait calmée, je me contente de refermer les yeux et de murmurer un mot. Et, un bouclier de glace se matérialisa instantanément entre nous et notre agresseur. En m'entendant murmurer, Percy m'écarte de lui, juste assez pour pouvoir se retourner. Quand se fut fait, un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres en voyant le bouclier se liquéfié et disparaitre dévoilant un démon un peu sonné.

« - Il vaut mieux l'écouter quand elle donne un avertissement…ça évite de s'en prendre plein la gueule après…ou même de mourir. »Dit-il.

Percy's POV

« - Il vaut mieux l'écouter quand elle donne un avertissement…ça évite de s'en prendre plein la gueule après…ou même de mourir. » Dis-je en regardant le démon.

Le démon me regarde puis, ses yeux se fixent sur Alïa, un rictus haineux apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Il leva un peu le bras et ouvrit la main, faisant apparaître une boule d'énergie. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse en faire quoi que ce soit,Talga, dont j'avais presque oublié la présence, apparait derrière lui puis bondit, lui arrachant la gorge d'un coup de mâchoire puissant.

L'animal atterrit souplement sur ses pattes, secoue sa tête puis, s'ébroue de manière satisfaite avant de trottiner vers nous et de s'assoir en face d'Alïa, fixant ses yeux mordorés sur elle.

« - Je sais Talga, je te remercie. » Dis Alïa d'une voix douce. Souriant, elle tendit la main et caressa affectueusement la tête de la jeune louve.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

- Elle veut être sûre que je m'occuperais de mes blessures.

- Ha ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça Talga. J'y veillerai personnellement. Dis-je en tournant la tête vers l'animal, un sourire malicieux sur mes lèvres.

- Trop gentil ! maugréa Alïa »

Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre, interrompant notre discussion.

« - Sans vouloir vous déranger, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Bah, on s'est fait attaquer…

- On s'est battu…

- Et puis on a gagné. Termina Alïa avec une lueur amusée dansant dans ses yeux.

- Ecoutez Chiron, je me doute que vous voulez qu'on vous explique tout ça en détail mais on ne pourrait pas faire ça un peu plus tard ? demandais-je en soupirant et en me relevant avant de me tourner et de tendre ma main à Alïa pour l'aider à faire de même.

- Mmh…Soit. Tout le monde au Pavillon, il est temps d'aller manger. »

Tout le monde obéit et suivit Chiron vers le réfectoire. Alors que nous suivions les autres, Chess, le faucon d'Alïa, vint se percher sur son épaule.

Une fois arrivés dans l'embrasure de la porte du pavillon, Alïa et moi nous arrêtâmes un instant puis, je m'empare de son poignet et l'entraine vers ma table où nous nous asseyons.


	6. note

Je suis vraiment désolée, il semblerait que j'ai posté une deuxième fois le chapitre 3 au lieu de poster le 5. navrée, l'erreur est maintenant rectifiée. J'espère que vous aimerez.

PS : Merci a la personne qui m'a fait remarquer cette erreur


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolée pour l'attente, vraiment! j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Ah et aussi, je remerci tous ceux qui ont et tous ceux qui vont laisser des commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et Oxum, je ne pense pas que Alïa soit ce à quoi tu pensais, mais j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi tu pensais =). **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Rencontres explosives, 2e Partie

Annabeth's POV

Quand j'ai vu Percy revenir au camp, environ trois heures après notre discussion, il était avec une jeune fille blonde avec des cheveux longs, relevés par une pince. Elle avait des yeux bleu nuit et portait une chemise blanche avec des motifs noir, un peu comme des tatouages, dessus ainsi qu'un jean et des converses noires.

Percy l'a amenée au camp de tir à l'arc et, après lui avoir dit quelque chose, que je n'ai pas saisi, il est parti en direction de sa cabine. La fille tourna la tête vers les cible, haussa les épaule puis, arma un arc sortit de nulle part.

Au même moment, j'aperçois des monstres qui se dirigent vers elle. J'essaie de comprendre comment c'est possible, car la colonie est protégée. Puis me disant que j'y réfléchirais plus tard, j'ouvre la bouche pour crier à la fille de faire attention mais, elle a déjà sentis les monstres et sa flèche est maintenant fichée entre les deux yeux de l'une des créatures.

Puis, les « démons », comme elle les appels, sont arrivés. Et elle s'est battue et elle a gagné. Mais d'autres sont arrivés et malgré que tous les campeurs et Chiron étaient maintenant là, une sorte de barrière nous bloquait le passage, nous empêchant d'aller l'aider. La fille était épuisée et elle semblait tout aussi consciente que nous qu'elle ne serait pas capable de gagner seule…Et c'est là, qu'elle a appelé Percy.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt…mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer que Percy ne réponde pas à son appel. Mais il le fit. Et quand j'ai vu ses yeux, je me serais volontiers effondrée. Il était claire qu'il tenait profondément à cette fille…Il l'a même appelée « Princesse » ! J'avais envie de …pleurer ?! Moi, Annabeth Chase, la fille de la déesse Athéna, j'avais envie de pleurer à cause d'un garçon ! Je pensais qu'il tenait à moi pourtant Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point ? N'étais-je qu'un jeu pour lui ? Et puis, je croyais que cette fille n'étais pas un demi dieu alors comment se fait-il qu'elle a pu traverser la barrière magique qui entoure toute la colonie ? Et pourquoi contrôle-t-elle l'eau ? Est-ce que Percy m'a menti ? Est-ce que cette fille est sa sœur, une fille de Poséidon ? Ce serait pas nul, ça expliquerait pourquoi Percy et elle sont aussi proche…Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Mais la dernière me remplissait de joie.

Après l'intervention de Chiron, nous nous rendons tous au réfectoire, Alïa et Percy sont les derniers à arriver. Mais, à la surprise générale, ils ne sont pas seuls. Un faucon est à présent perché sur l'épaule d'Alïa et un loup est debout à côté d'elle…Une chasseresse ? Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir de problème avec les garçons pourtant…Il n'y a qu'à regarder la façon dont elle se comporte avec Percy.

Percy l'entraine à sa table et la fille se laisse faire. Une fois installés, les deux commencent à discuter comme s'ils étaient seuls et qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué tous les regards posés sur eux.

« - Percy, puis je connaitre le nom de ton amie s'il te plaît ? dit Chiron.

- Je m'appelle Alïa, mais vous savez, monsieur, j'ai une langue, je sais parler, alors si vous voulez savoir quelque chose sur moi, vous pouvez me poser la question directement. Intervint Alïa, sans laisser à Percy le temps de répondre.

- Bien, alors Alïa, je suis navré mais tu ne peux pas t'assoir à cette table, c'est celle de Poséidon et tu n'es, à ma connaissance, pas sa fille. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me dises qui es ton parent divin parce qu'il est évident que du sang de dieu coule dans tes veine.

- Ah bon ? c'est évident ? Vous trouvez ? Dommage, désolée de vous décevoir mais je suis totalement humaine, à 100%.

- Tu as des pouvoirs…Tu es une chasseresse d'Artémis ?

- …Non plus.

- Alors qu'es-tu ?

- C'est contrariant, n'est-ce pas ? coupa Percy en riant. A y réfléchir, si elle était un demi dieu, je ne sais pas pour qui j'opterai comme parent divin. Athéna ? Alïa connait plein de choses mais pas forcément celles qu'on considère comme intéressante et elle déteste l'architecture. Dionysos ? Elle déteste l'alcool… Et les fêtes. Artémis ? Ça se pourrait, Talga et Chess sont constamment à ses côtés et le tir à l'arc c'est son truc. Mais Artémis n'a pas d'enfant. Ares ? C'est bien possible, elle adore se battre, elle passe son temps à ça. Mais elle pourrait aussi être ma sœur, la fille de Poséidon parce qu'elle maîtrise l'eau et que en plus elle peut parler avec les chevaux…quoi que en fait elle peut parler avec tous les animaux, donc… Ah, et juste pour t'énerver un peu princesse, tu pourrais très bien être la fille d'Aphrodite.

- Quoi ?!

- Fais pas cette tête, je te jure que si tu y repenses tu trouveras ça logique. Tu peux enjôler les gens, même si je sais que c'est une chose que tu déteste faire, tes yeux changent de couleurs en fonction de tes émotions, ce qui est une particularité des enfants d'Aphrodite en général…

- En général, pas tout le temps !

- Et tu es magnifique.

- Oui c'est ça, même si je suis « magnifique » tu vas pas aller me dire que je suis la seule fille qui soit belle… !

- Aphrodite n'a…

- Et tu ne vas pas non plus me dire que toutes les filles qui sont belles sont des filles d'Aphrodite…parce que si tu fais ça je te jure que je te tue. Qui plus est, je suis peut être capable d'enjôler et je suis peut être belle mais je déteste les robes et je ne me maquille Jamais ! réplique Alïa hargneusement.

- Et tu restes superbe malgré que tu ne fasses aucun effort. Ah et aussi tu parles français.

- Tu es entrai de me dire que tous les français sont des fils et filles d'Aphrodite ?

- Bah non.

- Bah si ! Je suis française donc je parle français et ça ne va pas plus loin.

- Oui, oui, si tu veux. Tout ça pour dire, dit-il en se tournant vers Chiron,… Qu'Alîa pourrait être la fille de beaucoup de dieux. Mais que au final, elle n'est la fille d'aucun parce que ses pouvoirs sont dus au fait qu'elle est l'un des quatre maîtres des éléments…celui de l'eau pour être précis. Et puis si mon père avait été dérangé par la présence de ma…d'Alïa à sa table, je pense qu'il nous l'aurait fait savoir.

- L'un des quatre…

- a vous dérange ? je suis trop jeune ? je suis une fille ?

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai 17ans.

- Et, depuis combien de temps… ?

- Ça fait 13ans. »

Chiron continua à poser à Alïa tout un panel de questions. Mais je n'y faisais plus attention, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Percy.

Percy's POV

Alors qu'Alïa continue de répondre à Chiron, je croise le regard d'Annabeth. Pour une raison que j'ignore elle semble triste. J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi quand Alïa m'interrompit.

« - hey Perce !

- Quoi ?

- Ça va pas ?

- Je…Je sais pas, c'est juste…Annabeth à l'air triste et j'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de moi mais…je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait pour ça.

- Sans blague ? Bah moi je vais te dire, si tu veux qu'elle arrête d'être triste tu n'as que une chose à faire.

- Ah bon ? et c'est quoi ? présente moi à elle en insistant bien sur le fait que suis ta sœur et pas ta petite amie et tu verras, elle sera beaucoup plus joyeuse tout d'un coup.

- Pourquoi ? elle sait déjà ça…non ?

- Ah bon ? tu lui as dit ?

- Non, mais c'est évident…

- Tu crois ? Tu peux me rappeler la réaction ?

- Ils nous prennent tous pour un couple, je sais mais Annabeth est….

- Comme tout le monde.

- Je…Il faut qu'on aille la voir !

- Nan ! tu crois ? »

Pendant que je parlais avec Alïa, tout le monde était sorti du pavillon. Je me lève, saisis ma sœur par la main et l'entraine dehors. Nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers le bungalow d'Athéna. Une fois devant la porte j'hésite un peu. Perdant patience, Alïa ouvre la porte.

« - Euh, salut ! Y a quelqu'un ?

- Salut, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?...Ah tien, salut Percy.

- Oui, en fait, on cherche Annabeth.

- Ah, désolé mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, elle à l'air…énnervée.

- Oui je sais, elle me déteste mais c'est pas grave, j'aimerais lui parler quand même…en fait c'est surtout Percy qui a quelque chose à lui dire mais bon, c'est pareil. »

A ce moment-là, Annabeth arrive derrière Malcom. Ses yeux sont tout rouge et je sens mon cœur se serrer.

« - Annabeth, tu veux bien venir s'il te plaît ? il faut qu'on parle c'est vraiment…urgent. Dis-je.

- Très bien. »

Annabeth sortit et nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers le lac. Une fois sur la plage, Alïa parla.

« - Percy, tu lui expliques ou je te jure que sinon c'est moi qui le fait et tu ne vas pas aimer.

- Annabeth, je te présente Alïa, ma…

- Oui je sais, c'est bon pas besoin de…

- Non tu ne sais pas !

- …

- Excuses moi, c'est juste que…s'il te plaît, laisses moi finir d'accord ?

- Vas-y.

- Je te présente Alïa, ma sœur.

- Ta sœur ? mais… tu as dit toi-même que…

- Le sang ne signifie pas tout. Je suis la sœur de Percy parce que c'est comme ça qu'il me voit et au final, ça veut dire encore plus que les lien du sang parce que je suis sa sœur non pas parce que c'est un fait accomplit mais parce que c'est ce qu'il a choisi. Intervint Alïa. Maintenant que tout est clair, je vais y aller. Je suis sûre que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire et en plus, je suis sensée aller en cours dans même pas un quart d'heure alors… »

* * *

**Voilà! il restera un petit epilogue que je posterais très vite et cette fic sera finit.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà! dernier chapitre de cette petite fic. Il est très court, je sais mais bon.**

**J'èspere que vous aurez tous pris du plaisir à lire cette histoire.**

* * *

Epilogue

Alïa, s'en alla, me laissant seul avec Annabeth. Je ne dis rien pendant quelques minutes puis lui posa l'une des nombreuses questions qui me brulaient les lèvres.

« - Annabeth, pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes Alïa ?

- …Je…Je ne la déteste pas, je ne la connais même pas, comment veux-tu que je la déteste ou que je l'apprécie ?

- Je suis d'accord mais…La façon dont tu la regardes depuis qu'elle est arrivée au camp…On aurait dit que tu avais envie de la tuer.

- Et toi Percy ?! Explosa Annabeth. Est-ce que tu sais comment tu la regardes ?

- …

- Comme si rien au monde n'étais plus important qu'elle, comme si elle était toute ta vie…est ce que tu imagines à quel point ça fait mal ? cria-t-elle, ça voix se brisant sur la fin de sa phrase.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu…Tu es amoureuse de moi ? Demandais-je à la fois sidéré et heureux.

- Non ! Sa réponse était un peu trop rapide.

- Annabeth, j'aime Alïa c'est vrai. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, vraiment. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle mais… Il y a aimer et aimer. J'aime Alïa comme une sœur et je sais qu'elle ne me voit pas autrement qu'un frère. Mais toi… toi je t'aime autrement.

- Tu…

- T'es sensée être une fille d'Athéna Puit de Sagesse, et je ne pense pourtant pas cacher mais sentiment si bien que ça…la preuve, tout le monde a remarqué que je suis amoureux de toi.

- Tu es amoureux…de moi ?

- On dirait bien. »

Et avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, mes lèvres étaient occupées par les siennes. Instinctivement, mes mains trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à sa taille et je l'attire vers moi. Je lui rend son baisé et sent ses mains sur ma nuque et dans mes cheveux.

Au bout d'un certain temps, nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle et j'en profite pour la regarder. Sentant mon regard peser sur elle, Annabeth lève les yeux vers moi. Elle rougit et murmure ces mots dont j'ai rêvé si souvent.

« - Moi aussi je t'aimes, cervelle d'algue. »

Je souris et m'empare de ses lèvres pour un deuxième baisé, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais asser de ses lèvres si douces. Puis, à regret, j'écarte mes lèvres des siennes pour les amener à son oreille, avant de murmurer :

« - Annabeth, j'allais presque oublier, je voulais te demander…

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »

A peine ai-je finis de poser ma question qu'elle redresse vivement la tête, fixant sur moi des yeux ronds de surprise. Puis, elle éclate de rire.

« - Avec plaisir. »

A ces mots, je la serre dans mes bras puis, je m'écarte d'elle, lui prend la main et l'entraine pour une longue ballade sur la plage.

Fin.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des comentaires.**


End file.
